


Where We Might Belong

by DragonRose35



Series: Home Is Where The Heart Is [1]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Crossover, But Loki Makes Things All Better, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Pseudo-Incest, Thor is Kevin Beckman, Thor is Not Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8183110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRose35/pseuds/DragonRose35
Summary: Who would have ever guessed that this is where the mighty Thor, son of Odin, and God of Thunder, might end up in the aftermath of everything?





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Just saw the new Ghostbusters movie for the first time and I have to admit, it was pretty good.
> 
> But there was one thing that pissed me off more than anything: Chris Hemsworth playing a complete and total moron. Not cool, man, not cool. When he got possessed was pretty great though, *laughs* not gonna lie.
> 
> ~ D.C.

Thor smiled- his lips stretched in a too fake thing that no one seemed to notice- as he watched the girls run off on some other adventure. Or maybe it was just a trip to some mortal club with ‘hot guys’ and ‘drinks’ or whatever mortal women enjoyed- likely the same things, to an extent anyway, that Asgardian women enjoyed too, but Thor could hardly remember. He’s been on this planet for too long- though it was a short amount of time to any actual God, he felt it was  so much longer than it really was- and he hardly remembers his home on Asgard anymore. The only thing he does remember- what he will always remember- is his brother and his only love.

When the doors closed behind the girls, he let his shoulders slump and his hands twitched- unclenching and clenching several times before he relaxed his hands fully. He was exhausted, but he refused to let it show completely- the mission, going undercover as this stupid, mundane, man named Kevin, was draining him. He was a God, after all, and Odin damn him if he show weakness.

It’s been a year since he took up this life, and he hated it.

And worse than that? It’s been almost two since he saw his brother.

“Oh Loki…” he whispered, sitting against the desk, “what would you-” he was cut off by the phone ringing and he gritted his teeth together. Reigning in his anger, he grabbed the phone and held it to his ear, “Ghostbusters,” he said, sharp and low, and not at all like how ‘Kevin’ was supposed to sound like, but he didn’t care. Not while those women aren’t there to watch his every move. “Yes, I- of course… I will let them know when they return.” he said and hung up, sighing and scrubbing his hands over his face. “Brother…” he whispered, closing his eyes.

It was three minutes later when he grabbed his jacket and he left the little ‘office’, or whatever the women were calling the puny little thing.

It had started raining at some point- he took no credit to that, though he would liked to have- and he was glad he had the jacket, though he cared little if he actually got wet. His mood matched the weather and he wondered briefly if this was how mortals often felt when things never went their way.

Letting his feet carry him, he ducked his head down to avoid looking at Stark Tower- the tower looming over the entire city and the sight of it would plummet his mood further- and made his way, instead, towards the tiny little housing that his mortal handlers had given him for the duration of this assignment. Digging out his keys, he walked up to the door and let himself in, shutting the door a little harder than he probably should have, but like everything else that day- he cared very little about it.

Throwing the keys and his jacket onto a small coffee table, he trudged his way towards his room, closing the door more gently behind him this time and he promptly fell onto the bed, sprawled out in a boneless heap. “Oh how my mother would weep if she could see me now,” he muttered and it was silent for a few seconds before he tensed, hearing a soft snicker. Turning sharply, he reached out for his hammer, which he stored under his pillows when he didn’t need it, and only relaxed when he saw his brother, standing straight with a little smirk on his face.

“On the contrary, my dear brother, she would be very proud to know that you are… using your talents and gifts in such a… unique way,” Thor snorted in laughter, relaxing back on the bed when he heard this and he allowed a weary smile to cross his face.

“Loki, your silver tongue fails you,” he said and Loki only offered a shrug and a grin, walking over to his older brother and he sat beside the blonde on the bed, reaching out to brush slender fingers through Thor’s hair.

“You had it cut,” Loki pouted and Thor huffed, frowning at the ceiling as he reached up and took Loki’s hand in his own. “Tell me that was not your idea, though I admit, I am not adverse to seeing you with short hair and the glasses combined.” Loki said with a smile and Thor rolled his eyes, taking the glasses off and staring at them, like he’d forgotten they had even been on his face.

“The doltish things don’t even have lenses,” he muttered and then shook his head, “and no, my love, it was not my idea to… cut my hair. It was Fury’s. He suggested I look the part of this idiotic man, though I am starting to… regret ever agreeing to this mission.”

“Shame,” Loki said and finally shifted, laying beside his brother and he sighed.

“Oh Loki, you have no idea how much I’ve missed you, my brother… my heart.” Thor whispered, wrapping his arms around Loki and the trickster hid his face, hiding a frown and a blush, both.

“I as well, but you know why I have not dared to show my face here- even to you,” Loki muttered and Thor growled, low in his throat before rolling them over sharply, pinning his lithe younger brother to the bed, eyes narrowed at the black haired God. “Thor, don’t you start, you know very well that this is for the best, regardless what we may want.”

“Oh shut up,” Thor hissed, tightening his grip only a little, but he relaxed it when he saw- with careful attention- Loki wince, though it was barely noticeable. He had been watching his brother for years, though, so he knew every expression and every tell that Loki had. What made him tick- with anger, fear, happiness, or pleasure. And he loved it. “I can protect you. You know I can. And I would never let those bastards get their hands on you, not ever again. You know this.”

Loki sighed, his facial expression softening, “Yes, I know, Thor. But we’ve both learned that mortals are tricky. And can never be trusted, not when it comes to matters pertaining me.”

“To be fair, love, you did try to destroy the city and, consequently, the world with it.” Thor said, sounding amused for just a millisecond, before his expression darkened and he lowered his body to cover Loki’s own, a heavy breath leaving his lips before they pressed against Loki’s neck. “I wish… I just wish there was someway we can be together. You’re wanted on both Earth and Asgard and neither of us are safe anywhere else and it… it pains my heart to know that you will have to leave me again.”

“If you did not have a duty to the Avengers,” Loki started and Thor stiffened up, letting Loki know immediately that he said something wrong. “Thor? What is wrong?” he asked, slipping his hands from Thor’s own and he wrapped them around the older man’s torso, offering thin comfort where he could.

“They care not what I do,” Thor muttered, “as they clearly don’t care where I am when something important… something I can help with… comes up.” He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, before relaxing when he felt Loki’s touch, his fingers running comfortingly up and down his spine.

“Then run away with me,” Loki said, earnest for once and Thor frowned, pulling back to look at his lover.

“Where would we go?” Thor questioned, confused but he wasn’t saying no, so Loki counted that as a plus. The trickster God grinned, green eyes crinkling and sparkling with mischief.

“Where do you think I manage to disappear off to, all these months?” he asked, his gaze never leaving Thor’s own, even as the God of Thunder brought a hand up, careful of his weight, to cup Loki’s cheek in his palm, brushing his thumb across pale skin he missed so much. “I think you would be proud to know I have made a friend, someone that has helped me all this time. He is incredibly smart for a mortal and for someone so small and his ability to shift is one that would rival my own.”

“Oh? And where would this mortal be? So that I may thank him for saving my love and my heart?” Thor asked and Loki didn’t bother hiding the blush this time as he grinned, leaning up to steal a kiss from Thor.

“Right under Shield’s nose,” the God whispered, breathing the words against Thor’s lips, and Thor couldn’t help it. He laughed. Overjoyed and filled with an impossible amount of love.

“Oh Loki,” he murmured, rolling them over so that Loki was on top, his arms tight around the other’s thin waist, and he breathed in the younger’s sweet smell. “I love you, so much…” he added and Loki only smiled, ducking his head to steal another kiss.

“I know, my dear brother, I know.”


End file.
